In recent years, with the development of the vehicle industry, the number of produced vehicles is increased every year, and about seventy million vehicles were produced throughout the world in 2007. In-vehicle devices such as car navigation systems and car audio systems are mounted in vehicles around the world. The in-vehicle devices are required to pass a temperature test and a humidity test, which are meteorological and environmental tests, and a vibration test and a collision test, which are mechanical and environmental tests, and to operate normally in every region on the earth. In the environmental tests, specifically, the vibration test (the mechanical and environmental test) is performed as an essential environmental test because in-vehicle devices are often used in environments with vibration.
For in-vehicle devices, it is significantly important to ensure an anti-vibration property. Among such in-vehicle devices, for example, an electronic device such as an anti-collision radar system of a vehicle for performing high speed data transmission using a millimeter wave signal has seen an increase. An anti-collision radar system is an adoptive speed control device which controls an inter-vehicle distance with a frontward vehicle as a forward-looking radar according to the speed using an electromagnetic wave of a millimeter wave band so as to prevents a collision with the frontward vehicle.
An anti-collision radar system has a plurality of signal processing boards therein and processes signals by performing high speed data transmission of a millimeter wave signal between the signal processing boards. In devices for performing high speed data transmission using a millimeter wave signal used in the in-vehicle devices and the like, it is probable that connectors, cables and the like connected to the signal processing boards will be released by vibration from an outside or operating vibration of the devices themselves.
Specifically, since the connectors and cables for high speed data transmission have the large number of pins and a complicated structure, the connectors and cables may be easily released from the signal processing boards. Patent Literature 1 discloses a connector with a robust structure.